


all the good wishes

by takunism (weareinnoir)



Series: wherever i'm with you [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, actual child!mame, angsty teen!shion, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism
Summary: Maybe it's just the season — or, more likely, it's the people he's with — but god, does this ever feel likefamily.He snuggles into Sho's side, warmth enveloping him, inside and out.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho, some tsurukima for flavor
Series: wherever i'm with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200314
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	all the good wishes

"...Are you sure it's not too soon?" Ruki asks, voice quiet. His eyes flit down, a sudden wave of insecurity crashing over him, and he puts down his fork and knife to combat it. "I love the kids, but... it's Christmas. That feels like a big step."

It's been about a year since he started dating Sho, and Ruki's never felt more _sure_ of anything in his life. He's besotted, completely, with the elder, in every way; he's dated plenty of people before, but not a one has made him feel like Sho does. He's so gentle, so funny, so _sweet_ — Ruki feels like the luckiest person in the world whenever the two of them are together.

He also happens to be the only person Ruki's ever dated who has children.

They're _awesome_ children, granted — Issei, or Mame, as everyone on earth calls him, has a _sharp_ tongue for a seven-year-old, and the rebellious phase 14-year-old Shion is in reminds Ruki of his own enough to know that he's hiding a warm, fierce heart; the four of them do spend a lot of time together, going to movies or just relaxing at Sho's flat, and Ruki loves that, too. But Christmas is a _holiday_ holiday; it probably won't be functionally different from any other time he spends with Sho and the kids, but he's nervous, for some strange reason. It's a habit of his to put a mask on like he does — vulnerability _still_ isn't his strong suit — but he's sure that a worried expression still skips through his cracks, as much as he wishes it wouldn't.

Sho, though, always able to read Ruki's feelings as easily as he would words on a page, reaches across the table, intertwining his fingers and giving a comforting squeeze. "It is," Sho agrees, voice calm and steady. "But I know the boys would love to have you there. And I know that I'd really miss you if you weren't with us. But if that's too much, I don't want you to feel pressured."

It's not _fair_ , how perfect Sho is. Ruki ducks his head down shyly. "I did already get you a present," he admits, voice little more than a mumble. His cheeks are turning red as he speaks, but he continues nonetheless: "I... I'll be there. Sorry. I just get..." _Afraid of anything that could potentially hurt me_ , he finishes, inside his mind, where he prays Sho can't hear it.

"It's okay," Sho replies, bringing Ruki's hand to his lips and kissing it softly. Warmth and fondness flow through Ruki at the touch, as light as it is. "Can you come over in the morning? 9 AM, maybe? I'm going to make breakfast, and then Mame's going to want to watch the Kamen Rider Christmas special —"

Ruki snaps up, grinning widely. "You could've lead with the breakfast, honestly," he says, voice teasing and affectionate all at once. "Pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip and strawberry," Sho replies. He smiles back — that bright, gummy smile that Ruki loves so much — and squeezes Ruki's hand again, before turning back to his dinner.

(There's a spring in his step at the office the next morning that Kosuke, of course, comments on; Ruki ignores it, and instead asks him if there are any recent Kamen Rider toys he should be looking out for.)

* * *

The 25th comes soon after that; gift shopping is frantic, this late in the month, but Ruki manages nonetheless. (The wrapping... isn't the best, but it's what's inside that counts, right?) isn't completely clear on what a CSM Sengoku Driver is, other than _expensive_ for a toy, but he's got it wrapped in a bright red bow; Shion likes hoodies, and he likes that Clash Royale game, so while Ruki isn't quite sure if the one he bought is genuine merch, he's absolutely sure Shion's going to like it. Sho's gift is smaller than those two things — an early, signed edition of the new novel by an author that Ruki knows he likes — but he just _knows_ that Sho's going to be thrilled by it. He's went ahead and dressed _nicely_ , too, in a wine-red turtleneck, silver-grey jacket, and black slacks — it might be _too_ nice, but it's also his first Christmas with the Yonashiro family. He's not going to look anything less than fine as hell.

He knocks three times on the door to Sho's house, like usual, though it's a little bit harder with the presents in his hands.

The door swings open after a moment — Shion, predictably, is also glued to his phone, either playing that _game_ or texting that Kimata guy he's always talking about, but there's a tiny spark in his eyes as he briefly looks up at Ruki. "Yo," he says, in that gruff tone of his.

Ruki smiles. "Merry Christmas, Shion," he says, as he steps inside the house — even the entrance feels so _homelike_ that he can feel his shoulders relaxing. (He hadn't realized they were that _tense._ ) "It's good to see you up early."

"Dad's making pancakes," Shion replies, like it's obvious — and, yeah, it kind of is. "And it's Christmas. Course I'm awake."

The upper corners of Ruki's lips curve up, and with his free hand, he affectionately claps Shion on the shoulder. "I figured. Is there, uh, anywhere I can put these?" he asks, adjusting the two gifts in his hands.

Without even looking up, Shion nods, leading Ruki into Sho's living room. The smell of delicious, fresh pancakes wafts in from the kitchen, and Ruki _really_ wants to pivot towards there — but, no, there's a shiny Christmas tree set up right in the middle, and he has priorities. (Something — the image of Sho, Shion and Issei setting up that tree all together, and a sense of longing — pierces at the side of Ruki's chest.) "Thank goodness," he mutters, neatly stacking the three packages at the side of it, a little bit distantly from the other presents. (Some of them are marked from _dad_ , and others from _Santa_. Ruki smiles fondly.)

"Shion, can you wake up your —" Sho says, interrupting whatever thought Ruki was having as he steps out of the kitchen; his mouth hangs open for just a moment as he takes in Ruki's appearance. "...brother?"

"God, yes," Shion says, rolling his eyes and heading down the hallway to do so.

Ruki chuckles. "Think he wanted to get out of there?"

"You look... really, really good," Sho replies, stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around Ruki's waist. "You know it's just, like, Christmas at home, right? You didn't have to dress up..."

"And deprive myself of seeing you get all flustered? Never," Ruki replies, wrapping his own arms around Sho's neck. "Besides, the sleeves of your sweater are longer than your arms, and it's adorable."

Sho's cheeks dust pink and his head ducks down. "Not as adorable as you."

"Mmm." Ruki presses a soft kiss to Sho's lips and smiles. "I think we tie."

"And I also think I understand why Shion was in such a hurry to get out of here," Sho adds, chuckling and brushing Ruki's bangs out of his eyes.

"Because we're being disgusting?"

" _Super_ disgusting." Sho chuckles. His eyes flit down to Ruki's lips.

Ruki notices this — he knows Sho's tells _well_ by now, and that this one means he'd really like to get back to kissing Ruki, if possible — and smirks. "How long do you think we have until Shion and Mame-chan —"

"Uncle Ruki!" Issei's familiar voice cries out from down the hall, making Ruki jump and separate from Sho by at least a foot.

"Morning, Mamecchi," Ruki says, chuckling and crouching down to ruffle Sho's youngest's hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Good! Papa told me that Santa wouldn't come unless I was asleep, so I did my best," he says, striking what Ruki assumes is a Kamen Rider henshin pose.

"He's right," Ruki confirms, with a nod. "And I think I see some presents from him — I guess you slept really, really nicely."

Issei's eyes widen. "He came? Papa, papa, when can we open the presents? I wanna see what Santa brought me!"

"After breakfast, Mame," Sho replies. "And I think there's something on TV after that, isn't there? Shion?"

Shion smiles dryly. "Yeah, something about that Touma guy."

"...Okay, we can open presents _after_ the Christmas special, and breakfast," Issei decides, with a firm nod. "But we're all watching it together, right? Uncle Ruki too?"

"Uncle Ruki too," Sho says.

Issei's smile shines brighter than the Christmas tree. "Then let's eat!" he declares, marching into the kitchen to grab his serving of pancakes. Shion follows close behind.

Sho starts walking towards the kitchen, too, but not before Ruki can grab his wrist, lean up, and whisper into his ear, "We'll have enough time to do things the kids don't want to see later, right?"

Once again, Sho's cheeks go pink, but instead of breaking eye contact, he nods. "We will," he promises, before leading Ruki into the kitchen.

* * *

One delicious breakfast — it's _Sho_ , and everything he cooks tastes like ambrosia, after all — and one slightly confusing Christmas special (why are they all named after swords? And why is everything so _sad_ and intense, if Kamen Rider is supposed to be a kid's show? Ruki isn't sure — he'll probably ask Kosuke later, if only so he can understand better for next time — but Issei's as hyped up as Ruki's ever seen him thanks to it, and that's what matters) later, Sho's placed an order for a fried chicken dinner, and present-opening is in full swing. Ruki watches, smiling warmly, as Shion gives his dad an awkward hug to thank him for the Blu-Ray on space travel he'd giften him, and as Issei leaps up happily over a new pair of sneakers from Santa, and does his best to ignore the anxiety pressing at his chest at the fact that _nobody's_ opened the presents from him yet. He _had_ been confident about what was inside the packages, but the fact that Santa's and Sho's presents had been opened first makes Ruki want to shrink.

It's Shion who ends up opening his from Ruki, first. He re-pockets his phone (he'd been taking pictures of what he'd received from his dad and sending them to that Kimata guy, naturally) and grabs the silver-wrapped package, squishing at the... _thoughtful_ wrapping job. "Clothes?" he asks.

Ruki nods. That anxiety in his chest feels a _lot_ more intense, all of a sudden, but he tries to keep his voice steady as he nods. "Clothes you'll like, I hope."

Shion makes a noise that Ruki isn't sure if he can understand as he carefully unwraps the paper. His face is that teen-angst scowl the whole time, and Ruki swears he can hear his heart pounding in his ears —

Until Shion holds up the black hoodie, with a crown logo on it, and _smiles_ , genuinely and so widely that Ruki's almost taken aback by it. "I didn't know you knew I liked Clash!" he says, his voice more excited than Ruki's ever heard it.

The smile comes across Ruki's face just as brightly. "I think you mentioned it once or twice," he admits, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Thank you so, so, so much," Shion says, still smiling as he takes a picture of the hoodie. "Thank you. Ruki."

"Of course," Ruki says, shifting a little bit closer to Sho on the couch. "I'm — I'm glad you like it.

"I wanna open mine now," Issei says, taking note of his older brother's reaction. "Can I? Papa?"

"Go ahead, Mame," Sho says, with a chuckle.

"Yes!" Issei says, pumping one of his fists and tearing off the wrapping paper with blatant excitement in his voice and actions. It only takes a moment for him to react to what's inside the package; for a second, he goes silent.

_I got the wrong thing, and he's going to hate me forever,_ Ruki thinks, for that split second. He opens his mouth, an apology about to fall from his lips, when there's suddenly an _extremely_ ecstatic seven-year-old boy on his lap, hugging him tightly.

"Uncle Ruki, you're the best _ever_ ," Issei says. "The Sengoku Driver is really really _really_ cool. Can I show you a henshin with it? It's got the Walnut Lockseed — can I show you?"

Ruki's so _relieved_ at Issei's reaction that all of a sudden, there's a big lump in his throat; he nods, words failing him, suddenly, for some reason. Sho, naturally, seems to sense this; he wraps an arm around Ruki's shoulder and squeezes. _See? You're fine._

"Let's wait until everyone's got all of their presents before we start showing off, okay?" Sho says, patting Issei on the cheek.

"Then —" Issei crawls off of Ruki's lap and nearly throws Sho's present at him — "Papa, here's yours!"

Sho — reluctantly — takes his arm off of Ruki's shoulders and nods. He makes quick work of the forest-green wrapping paper, neatly discarding it on the arm of the couch. His eyes widen immediately — "Is this..."

"I believe so," Ruki says, grinning. "Look inside, too."

"...But it's not supposed to be out until 2021," Sho says, incredulous. "How'd you get this? And _signed_ —"

"One of my college friends hooked me up," Ruki says, grinning. "But I got the right one, right?"

"Of _course_ you did," Sho says, setting the novel aside and wrapping Ruki up into a tight hug. " _Thank_ you, Ruki. I love you."

"I love you too," Ruki says, immediately hugging Sho back.

Sho lets go after a few seconds, then nods. "Alright. Boys, do you want to go grab the present you got for Ruki?"

Ruki raises his eyebrows. "You two didn't have to get me anything —"

"We wanted to," Shion interrupts, pushing himself off the couch and cocking his head to the side, gesturing for Issei to follow him. It's just three words, but Ruki's heart swells at them.

Maybe it's just the season — or, more likely, it's the people he's with — but god, does this ever feel like _family._ He snuggles into Sho's side, warmth enveloping him, inside and out.

The kids return a moment later, with a small box in Shion's hand. He tosses it at Ruki, who thankfully manages to catch it without much fumbling. "Mame picked it out," Shion says.

"Since papa's always talking about how you're like a prince!" Issei adds, nodding proudly.

Ruki smirks, raising his eyebrows and turning to Sho. "Is he, now?" he asks, playfully. "A prince?"

Sho closes his eyes — his _wow, my kids sure are smart, huh_ face, one Ruki's now seen a few times. "In my defense, I didn't know they were listening."

" _God_ , you're cute," Ruki mumbles, undoing the white ribbon on his present and opening the box.

"I don't know what cuff links are, but see how they're crowns? Like what a prince would wear," Issei explains, helpfully. Ruki peers into the box — the shiny silver glints with the colors of the Christmas tree's lights. "You like them, right?"

"I..." Ruki swallows — there's that lump in his throat again, and happy tears welling up in his eyes. They haven't even had dinner yet, and it's already the _best_ Christmas he's ever had; he really, really loves the people he's with. "I love them. Thank you, Shion. Thank you, Mamecchi."

"...So I can show you my henshin now, right?" Issei asks, after a moment. "I wanna do Zack's. He's the _best_."

"Go right ahead," Sho allows, with a nod. Issei grins, quickly unwrapping the driver and attaching it to his waist; Ruki wipes at his eyes and enjoys the acting.

* * *

It's a few hours later when the kids _finally_ go to bed; it takes a whole chicken dinner and Sho singing a _lot_ of Christmas songs before Issei finally falls asleep. "He's nearly getting too big for me to carry," he laments, sitting down at the kitchen table, once his youngest is securely tucked in. Sho's since changed into a robe and a pair of pajama pants, and Ruki's stolen one of Sho's hoodies and a pair of shorts for his own pajamas.

"Seeing as you have super strength, that's kind of a surprise," Ruki jokes, handing Sho a mug of hot chocolate (with a decent amount of peppermint schnapps mixed in) and leaning against the counter.

Sho takes a long drink of the hot chocolate before responding. "It's weird — I don't want him to _not_ grow up, but if things were like this — the four of us together, like this, forever... I wouldn't mind, you know?"

_The four of us_ ; Ruki's heart skips a beat. "It would be nice," he says, instead of _I think the schnapps made you miscount_.

"That reminds me, though," Sho says, standing up. "I have to give you your present, don't I?"

Ruki blinks — he hadn't even realized that he hadn't got one from Sho yet. "If you'd like?"

"Wait here," Sho says, standing up and leaving Ruki with his hot chocolate. He returns a moment later, with two small boxes, one red and one dark green, in his hands. "You have to close your eyes for the first one."

Ruki does so, though his eyebrows furrow. "Okay?"

There's the sound of a box opening, and Sho's presence just behind him; Ruki's breath stills at it. He faintly feels something around his neck. "Alright. Open your eyes."

Ruki does so, and looks down at his neck; a dark silver pendant, one he immediately recognizes as a Chrome Hearts piece, is now around it. "Sho —"

"You were looking at this one when we were at the mall once," Sho explains, sheepishly. "I figured I'd surprise —"

Sho's cut off, of course, by Ruki turning around and pressing his lips to the side of Sho's mouth. "I can't believe you remembered that."

Sho's fingers trace Ruki's arms. "I wanted to make you happy," he replies, simply.

"You have. You have all day. You always do," Ruki says, voice full of affection. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you, Sho. I love you."

Sho kisses Ruki again, after that, cupping the younger's face in his hand. "I love you too. And... and I think, if you want to spend more Christmases here, you're really going to like this next present," he murmurs, his lips still nearly on Ruki's. He grabs the box and puts it into Ruki's hands, and takes a step back, allowing Ruki room to open it.

Ruki's eyes widen the moment he sees what's inside. "...A house key?"

Sho nods. He cracks his knuckles — a nervous habit of his — and bites his lip. "Ruki... I want you to move in with us. I know it's kind of far from your office, and that it's probably going to be a change, living in a house with kids as opposed to an apartment by yourself, but —"

"Are Issei and Shion okay with it?" Ruki asks, earnestly — Issei's actual first name slips out, he's _that_ nervous about it. "Because I love you, Sho, but that's... if they're not okay with it..."

He trails off, looking down. He _wants_ this, so much — living with Sho, waking up next to him every day, getting to hang out with Issei and Shion all the time — the four of them being together — it seems like a dream. _But._ He puts the box off to the side, as if not holding it will make his choice easier.

Sho takes Ruki's smaller hand in his own. "It was Shion's idea, actually," he says, squeezing Ruki's hand reassuringly. "The three of us talked it through a few weeks ago. They'd sure love to have you here, and... and I really, really would too."

Ruki looks into Sho's eyes — they're understanding, in that way Sho often is, in spite of his own wants, but also so _earnest_ that Ruki's heart skips a beat. There really is nobody else he'd rather spend the rest of his days with.

"Okay."

"...Okay?"

"I mean," Ruki says, taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'll move in with you. I'd — I'd be really happy to move in with yo _mmfff_ —"

One of Sho's hands falls on Ruki's hip, and the other on the side of his face, as he's pulled into another kiss. His eyes flutter shut immediately as he wraps his arms around Sho's waist, pulling the elder of the two as close as he can manage, enjoying his warmth and lips and every tiny, tiny noise that ends up escaping Sho's mouth. He's not sure how much time has passed, when they finally pull away; there's a pleasant sleepiness that washes over Ruki as Sho leans down and presses their foreheads together. "I love you," Ruki whispers.

"I love you too," Sho says back, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Ruki."

"Merry Christmas, Sho," Ruki says, before pulling Sho closer once more.

**Author's Note:**

> happy merry christmas it is 1am on christmas day therefore this fic isn't late. i hope you enjoy this and my references to zack, best kamen rider character :)
> 
> title from red velvet's wish tree. if you like this, leave a comment and a kudos and follow my twitter for fic updates: @noir_fics! thank you! see you later!


End file.
